Guardian Force
by Raiden99
Summary: Please R@R I hope you like. its my 3rd story


Archie Smith Boy wonder  
  
  
  
A tiny voiced asked, "Is he the one?" "Well duh!" "Why else would we be here." "Sometimes I wonder if you're really smart Videl!" "Look who's talkin dumbnut," Videl said in rage. "My name isn't dumbnut, it's Gary!" "YOUR NAMES NOT GARY IT'S JETT," Videl yelled. "Really?" Gary said in confusion. "I thought it was Gary." "Why did I ever marry you?" "Because I'm so cute!" Videl fell over backwards, like an anima cartoon. "Well Jett let's change to are (our) human forms." Jet and Videl were in there spirit forums. They looked like little light floating balls. In seconds they changed to their humans forms. "Archie," "Archie wake up," Videl said in a soft and gentle voice. "Archie wake up!" "Ah, thieves, ah!" Archie jumped out of bed took of his pajamas, put on his cloths and started running in circles. "Ah!" "I never saw a kid get dress so fast." Jett grabbed Archie. "Let me go!" "Hey what's the deal?" Jett let go of Archie. Archie wiped himself of. It seemed he was very careful about the way he looked. Archie was a regular sized kid, blonde hair, blue eyes, and white skin. "It seems the force is strong with this one," Jett said. "Jett we have no time for playing around." "Listen Archie, I am Videl and that's Jett." "Hi," said Jett. "Archie we are here for you." "Our world is being destroyed." "You are the chosen one." "Like I said the force is strong with this one." "Right," Archie said in confusion. "Archie are world and yours are in danger." "Any day now the soldiers of the Blade will come." "We don't have much time." "I'm not going anywhere," Archie said in frustration. Boom! Bang! Crash! "Ah! What was that?" Archie ran down stairs to see if his parents were ok. When Archie came to the end of the stairs he say a horrible sight. Archie's parents were dead. He really couldn't tell. His mother was dead for sure. You could see her legs twitching. His father though was moving. "Dad, mom s..sh..SHE'S DEAD!" Archie's father jumped up. "N..no, It can't be." "Sir, we must take Archie." "Who the heck are you?" The evil black figure smiled. "I am Crescent of the Crescent Moon army." "Evil shall parish at my feet as I slay others." "Leave him alone," said Archie's dad. "Sorry about this sir, but he must come with me." "Leave my dad out of this," yelled Archie. "If you want me, then come and get me!" Videl came running downstairs. "There is no need for this Crescent." Jett was behind Videl. "Yea!" Jett was shaking. Ever since Jett met Crescent he was always scared of him.  
  
"You there, over by the water, get me some wine." "And you pick up that bolder." "I want me fortress to be done in three seasons." "Threetails, come here." "Yes lord Blade?" "What is your wish?" "Get your brothers Threeclaws, and Threehare over here now!" "You three are my only generals." "I am sending you three to get me five more great fighters." "If they refuse kill them!" "Kill all of there offspring's as well." Threehare was on one knee when he said, "My lord it would be better to take their offspring and make them slaves to build your fortress," said Threehare. Threehare was always the smartest of the three brothers. "Good idea Threehare." "Muwhahahaha, ha ha ha ha." "Both worlds will soon be mine to own." "No one can stop me, NO ONE!" The three brothers looked at each other scared and confused.  
  
In the far north part of Spectra the spring flowers were blooming, the sun shining bright, and everyone was relaxing on this nice spring day. All but one person. Sam. "Sammy come in and eat supper!" his mother called him. "Ah, I was just about to climb that tree too." Sam was a short boy age of thirteen, blue hair, and he love to climb trees. Sammy was also an elf. Great in agility, speed, and archery. "Sammy come eat, hurry!" "Your uncle is going to take you to the archery range were you can get your first bow and arrows." "O, my Sammy has grown up so fast." Sam's mom started to cry. She couldn't accept the fact that Sam was growing up. She still reads him a bedtime story and tucks him in at night. Sam does get bothered by that stuff but he knows he should play along with it to make his mother happy. Besides he loves bedtime stories. And you can't forget his bear snuggles. Sam's favorite thing in the world is his bear. He got it from his Father right before he died in the war. It's one of the only thing Sam has of his fathers. When his father died Sam's uncle moved next door to Sam and his mother. Since then Sam's uncle has always been there for him. Sam finished his supper and ran next door. "Uncle Cliff where are you." When Sam opened the opened the door, stones fell from a basket. Sam rolled out of the way. "I guess this part of my training." Sam ran outside and shut the door. When Sam shut the door an arrow came whizzing towards him. Smack! The arrow barley hit Sam in the ear. "Now see here if that was someone trying to kill you, you would be dead." "Rule number one me boy always be aware of your surroundings." Sam's uncle was a great elf archer. He had much to talk about as well. "Hi uncle." "Come here," said Sam's uncle. "You see this bow, this was your fathers." "I want to give it to you Sam my boy." Sam started to get teary eyed. "I know it might make you cry but here you go me lad." "Thanks Uncle Cliff." Sam held up the Bow. The bow was black with gold in the middle where Sam could hold it right. It was the perfect size for Sam. Ah! I scream was heard from a far. A tall elf came running to Cliff, "All warrior elves have been ordered to protect the town." "As we speak we are under attack." "Sam go find your mother and stay in the house," said Cliff. Sam did as told. Sam ran and ran until he got to the Market Square. "Mom come on, Cliff said to stay in are house." While Sam and his mother were running home they saw Sly. "Hi Sam," said Sly. "No time Sly monsters are attacking the town!" "We are ordered to stay inside." "Ha no fiend is going to scare me." ROAR! A huge three dog jumped from a building. "Mom run," said Sam. "You too Sly." "No way am I letting you die." Sam pulled out his bow and Sly pulled out a crossbow and shield that was on his back. ROAR! "Whew somebody needs a breath mint." "You said it," said Sam. "Ready Sly?" "I don't think I was ever more ready."  
  
"Crescent let us explain to Archie's father," said Videl. "Sir Archie has agreed to come with us." "All three of us are his guardians." If he doe's not come with us are world and your will be destoryed." Crescent bust in, "Videl, Jett we need to hurry, while I am here my evil side is taking over and we need to get back to Leena I don't she can last any longer." "I'm going." "Force no my fight release the light, teleport." Crescent was gone. Boom! Bang! "We are warriors from the Blade, we have come for the boy." "Now everyone's after my son, what now are you gonna tell me he." Archie's father was stabbed in the back. He stood there for a second then fell to the ground. He was dead. No man could take a stab like that one. "We have no time for people like him, now hand over the boy." "Archie run," said Jett. Jett took out a staff, so did Videl. Together they said, "If you want the boy then you have to go through us first!" Videl whacked one of the warriors in the head with her staff. Jett jumped in the air with his staff spinning. Jett flew through the roof. Five warriors of the Blade jumped up to where Jett was. The first warrior that came at Jett was hit to the ground. "You can not beat me I am Jett warrior of Spectra." Jett threw the Blade warrior through next door neighbors window. The blade warrior fell on to the floor. Ah! The lady screamed and SMACK! "That had to hurt." With the twirl of his staff Jett had finished off the Blade warriors. Down stairs Videl was protecting Archie. "Archie say the chant." "Its Force no my fight release the light, teleport. Archie did as told. All three of them Archie, Videl, and Jett were teleported to where Leena and Crescent was. "Hehe Hi," said Leena.  
  
Bash! Boom! "All Blade warriors destroy," commanded Threetails. "Kill all women and children!" "These stupid Elf archers will pay." "No one says no to the Blade. Swoosh! Swoosh! Arrows flew through the air. Sam and Sly shot arrows one after another. Neither Sam nor Sly had been in archery training. They were still novice archers. "Sam I don't think we can take this thing alone, you no." "Yea I no Sly." "Sly look," Sam exclaimed. "The heads, its an allusion." "I remember this fiend, it's called an illusionist." It's one of the only three kinds of fiends left." "I remember the rhyme to."  
  
Beware of your eye's  
  
Though they cannot see through its disguise Aim for the stomach and you will see What really is this horrible beast.  
  
"The stomach, aim for the stomach Sly," said Sam. The two novice archers aimed for the stomach of the three-headed dog. Swoosh! Swoosh! Zoom! Three arrows hit the three headed dog in the stomach, one in the eye. "Sam you didn't hit the stomach you hit its eye." "Ah! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HIT THE EYE, THAT WAS YOU," Sam said in anger. "Who cares it's dead now look." "What is it?" The creature was blue, with big ears and a long tail that made the allusion. It lay dead. "Come on Sly we have to get to my mom." Sly said ok because he was an orphan. He had no family of his own. And the closet woman to a mom to him was Sam's mom. The two elf boys as fast as they could to Sam's house where his mother was. When they arrived they saw something they shouldn't have seen. Sam's mom lay dead on the ground with a dagger in her heart. "M.Mom!"  
  
"Uh..uh who are you again?" "Hi I'm Leena." "Jett, Crescent, and Videl are my guardians." "And now were your guardians." "O I see." "Videl if you told me I was gonna have a guardian who looks like her I would have said yes in no time," Archie whispered. "I heard that," said Leena. "Um I um." "Don't worry it's ok, but your too late any way, I already go out with Crescent, hehe." Archie fell over back wards. Crescent had black and red spiky hair. He was quite tall about 5'3. All of the guardians for Archie and Leena were well teenagers. Most of them were born warriors. Each of them specialized in some forum of fighting. "Yeah that's right kid she's with me." "Crescent stop that, you're hurting his feelings." Archie's feeling were not hurt nor was he listening to a word they were saying. Archie and Videl had feel over backwards. Jett on the other hand thought it was cute. "They look so cute." "Videl, were are you I want a hug like they are." "O shut up Jett, we have to get on with are journey." "We still have to get the other child." "So where are we going and what child to we have to get?" asked Archie.  
  
Sam sat on the floor crying. Sly stood next to him. "Sam she was great lady." "She was like a mother too me, I'll miss her." Sam stood up off the floor. He turned to Sly and started to walk down the lane, to where the elf archers fought the Blade warriors. Sam looked furious and sad at the same time. Sly had never seen him this way before. He was scared. "Sam, Sam where are you going, if you go that way those Blade warriors will kill us." "We have orders to leave the town bro, I don't know about you but I listen." "I'm not leaving," Sam said in a low voice. "What was that Sam?" "I said I'm NOT leaving!" "I won't leave until I get revenge, until I kill every last Blade warrior1" "Whoa, whoa you just wait Sam, you can't just go out there and start killing people, we have to leave the town." "Don't throw away your life." Sam stopped. What Sly had just said actually meant something to him. Sam looked up at the sky and wondered to him self what it will be like without his mother. He had already lost his father in a war, now he had lost his mother. "Sly lets go." "And lets vow that we will stay together no matter what." "Deal," Sly said. Sam and Sly turned around and went the other way to the dirt path, which only few people knew where it went. There were few people who actually did know where the path went. Those people were Merchants. In the world of Spectra there were six different types of fighting styles, along with classes. There were Acolyte, Mage, Archer, Merchant, Warrior, thief and dancer. These classes were known throughout the world of Spectra. Everyone was one of these classes. An Acolyte was like a priest. A server of god. A mage with there powerful magic and minds. An archer swift and noble. Merchants, always cheerful and happy. Warrior, brave and strong. Thief, quick and ungrateful. And finally a dancer, a mere housewife.  
  
Archie, Videl, Leena, Crescent and Jett all walked along the dirt road. They were on their way to get another guardian for Archie. Archie was still confused on why he had guardians. He was just a teenage kid to himself. "Leena who's my next guardian?" "Well Archie your next guardian is a elf boy named Sam." "Just over that mountain and you can see the town." Archie's and the others started up the hill to the town of elves. When they got to the top of the hill they saw a horrible sight. The town was in flames; people were falling left and right. All this because of the Blade. "Leena I must go," said Crescent. "Wait Crescent let me use my magic first." "Force no my fight release the light, Lightning!" Bolts of lightning went crashing down into the city only killing Blade warriors. Left and right the Blade warriors fell. Archie started to run down the hill with Crescent. "Look I'm going with Crescent and if you are my guardians you will come too." "Leena you stay here and use magic to back us up, Jett, Videl cover me." "Lets go!" The four of them Crescent, Archie, Jett, and Videl ran down the hill as fast as they could. Crescent stopped and looked at Archie. "Hey Archie here, take this bow and arrows." "I can tell that you know how to use one." "Wait how did you know that?" "That is for me to know and you to forget about, just fight." "That bow has blades on the ends of it so you can fight in close combat as well." Archie was glade he had a weapon that he could use. He was ready to fight for the first time. Jett and Videl each took out a staff, which they held with both hands. Both of them twirled the staff's and slammed them on the ground. "Ha, now you Blade warriors will have to face us both," said Jett. "Me and Jett here gotta a bone to pick with you, surrender now or prepare to fight to the death." Jett and Videl ran at the Blade warriors yelling. "We will not die, we will live for ever to kill those who have done evil," Jett and Videl said together. Smack! Videl hit one of the Blade warriors in the face. He fell to the ground crying. "Owe, why did you hit me.. in t..the face, waahh!" The warrior ran off crying. "Good warriors don't come as they used to these days, a Jett." Jett was so into the fight he wasn't listening to a word Videl was saying. "Come on you losers show me what you're made of, I'm unbeatable." "What you say boy, we Blade warriors will kill you!" Jett ran off yelling: "Ah there gonna kill me, there gonna kill me!" Jett turned around. "I will not die, I will live, after I eat my mighty kibbles!" "Mighty kibbles," one of the blade warriors asked in confusion. Jett pulled out a box that said: Mighty Kibbles. He ripped opened the box and ate the kibbles. "I'm so strong ha." Jett wasn't strong at all he was lying. "Hey you're not running like little girls." "No you're the one that's running like a little girl!" "Hey who said girls run?" "I'll teach you, Leena a little help here," said Videl. Leena brunt her rod into the air and said, "Lighting Storm!"  
  
Sam and Sly saw bolts of lightning flash through the air. "Hey Sly looks like something is going on over there." The two close friends ran towards the place the lightning had came from. They knew that it was from a mage. "Force no my fight release the light, FIRE WALL!" Crescent had made a firewall to protect him Archie, Videl and Jett. Crescent was a mage, but he could also fight well in close combat. He had a rare gift. "There look," yelled Videl. "The boy they call Sam, the one were looking for."  
  
Sam and Sly saw the four fighters' surrounded by Blade warriors and a firewall. Sam and Sly looked at each other and they had made their decision to help them the fighter's out. On top of the hill Leena was knocked out cold. A Blade warrior surprised her from behind. He hit her in the stomach and left her there. He had thought that she was dead, so he left. Leena lay there still. She was thinking of many things. The one thing that kept coming to her was, "I have to get up, for my friends, the people that live here, GET UP!"  
  
Sam and Sly took out their bows and aimed. One by one Blade warriors fell unaware of the two elf boys. Archie looked around ready to fire when he saw the two boys shooting arrows to help them. "Look over there, those two boys are helping us and one of them is Sam." Videl and Jett sprang up. "Jett get ready to jump out of this wall and run for the boys." "We need to get them to safety." "Righto," said Jett. "Videl what about me and Crescent," asked Archie. "You two will guard us." Videl counted to three and everyone ran. Crescent and Archie fought their way through the Blade warriors. Crescent was knocked down then slashed. "Crescent, no!"  
  
Leena sprang up. "Crescent, he is in danger." Leena looked down and saw Crescent on the floor about to be killed. "Fire bolt!" A red bolt of light and fire zapped all the Blade Warriors on the field of battle. Leena had lost a lot of strength from using her magic on a heavy group of people.  
  
The brothers of Three had been reported of the group of warriors who were killing all of their men. Threetails was furious. He jumped up and down while yelling at his two brothers. His brothers on the other hand had ordered his troops to take all surviving elves and make them slaves, then retreat. "Take slaves and retreat."  
  
Crescent got off the ground and smiled at Leena. He was thankful he had her with them. Leena smiled back at him. Videl and Jett were with Sam and Sly. "Sam this is Archie, Crescent, Leena and Jett." "We are a group called the guardian force." "What? The guardian force, Videl you didn't tell me about this," said Archie. "I know we needed the last member." "Anyway Sam we would like you to join us in are fight against the Blade." Sam was happy that they wanted him in the group. He also wanted revenge on the Blade for killing his mother. "Sure under one condition, Sly comes with me." "We vowed to stay together no matter what." "Sly would you like to join also?" Videl asked. "If Sam goes I go, so yes."  
  
The Guardian Force headed to the castle of the Blade where the Blade leader awaited them. On the way to the castle they went through forest and cities. There were also times when they had to fight to get through a place.  
  
The Blade leader Blaze was ready for a big fight with the Guardian Force. He had sent many troops to kill them but none completed their mission. He got his best men. Claw of the thieves, Myth of the mages, Knight of the swordsmen, Hunt of the archers. All five of them would kill fifty to a hundred warriors for training a day.  
  
Sam walked along the river on a hot summer day. Sam sat down and drank some of the fresh clear water. Sam saw Archie and Sly heading towards him. They were talking about Leena and Crescent. "What's up," asked Sam. "Leena and Crescent were arguing." "Looks like they broke up," said Sly. "Hey Archie maybe now you can make your move." Archie blushed and then said to Sly, "I don't think it's the right time." "And we don't even no if they really broke up." "Well then lets go see, aye." Sam was up to something. He suggested that Archie; Sly and him should go and see Leena to ask her if they did. The three boys walked to where Leena and Crescent were arguing. Nobody was around. "Hey were is Leena?" Archie was confused. "Beat's me," said Sly. "This is kinda weird," said Sam. Archie walked around a bit until he saw Leena come from behind a tree. "Leena you ok? We heard you and Crescent arguing." "Yea I'm ok, it's just that well I um, listen Archie I like you more than Crescent and I told Crescent that and he got mad, that's why we were arguing." "Archie I want to be yours forever." Archie was surprised. He didn't think Leena felt this way towards him. "What was that?" Archie had heard something in the trees. "What was what," asked Sam Archie had a gift. He could see things before they happened. When he heard something in the tree's that even an elf couldn't hear, that was just part of his gift. Swoosh! Crescent came flying out of the trees. His Crescent shaped blade was about to hit Archie in the head. That would kill him. Archie didn't no what happened but he saw what was about to happen before it did. He ducked and did a back flip and kicked Crescent at the same time. Crescent fell from the rope he was on. Videl and Jett appeared and started to attack Archie. "Hey what's the deal." "Sly we have to help him," said Sam. Sam and Sly ran to help but Leena zapped them with a lightning bolt. The boys fell. "They'll be up in no time." Archie fought back hard. He kicked Videl into a tree and she lay still. Jett was striking left and right at Archie. Archie saw and opening and punched Jett in the stomach and did a spin kick on him. Jett went flying into a tree. "Well Archie you beat them but you didn't beat me." "Now it is time for you to fail this test, force no my fight release the light." Archie jumped in front of Leena just when she was about to finish her spell. He dropped her on the floor and held his bladed bow to her neck. "This is a test." "You mean I had to take a test." "Looks like you all thought that I would fail but no I almost killed you all." Archie let Leena go and helped the others up. Sam and Sly woke up and were informed about the test. It was to test his ability. And Sam also passed. When Leena sent a lightning bolt at him he dodged quick. His skill was speed. The Guardian Force continued on to the Blade castle. Two months past and they were only two miles away from the castle. You could see it from where they were. "Well Guardian Force its time." "Everything looks clear, and the Crescent Moon is almost here." "At midnight we will attack." "Ok Crescent. The Crescent Moon hopefully attacks at the right time." All of a sudden warriors in black and yellow appeared. "The Crescent Moon is here," exclaimed Crescent. The Crescent Moon was a army dedicated to kill the Blade. There were not many of them. Only about twenty. There leader was Crescent. "All right men you know what to do." "I will go with the Guardian Force." "Move out!" The Guardian Force went around the battle that had started. The was a passage way that lead to the main hall where Blaze awaited. When the Guardian Force entered the castle there were no warriors. Just Blaze, Hunt, Claw, Myth and Knight. "So we finally meet Archie Smith Boy Wonder." Blaze was dangerous. He was fast and a great fighter. "Blaze I'm gonna kill you," said Crescent. "Crescent wait, I want to take him on." "He wants to fight then I'll give him a fight," said Archie. "Fine, then I take knight over there." "Well then guess me and Sly will take on Hunt." "Yea we need a good draw." Videl and Jett knew whom they would take on. "Well Jett we got the mage then." "Videl, Jett sorry but I want her. I know Myth." "I'll kill her." Leena charged at Myth. "Fire Ball!" "Lightning." Crescent and Knight began to fight as well. Sam and Sly shot arrows at Hunt. "Sam you go left I go right then we jump in the air and kill him." "Ready go!" Archie and Blaze began to fight. Archie charged at Blaze with his bladed bow. Blaze was waiting for him with a sword that was called the Ivory. It was long and purple. And on command Blaze could make the sword break into pieces so that it grew longer and was able to attack from a far distance. "Blaze your going down for good!" Archie was fighting like he ever fought before. Slash! Dodge! Slash! Zoom! Archie would attack then fire an arrow at Blaze whenever he attacked. It was working fine until Blaze called to his sword.  
  
"Sam, lets kill him already," said Sly tired. "I think he sees that we are novices." "He's a master at archery." "Yea your right Sly he's a master, but no body is better at the skills of archery than an elf." "Let's show him how it's done." Sam and Sly arose from a stone. They fired rapidly and heard a sigh. Hunt was dead to the hands of the two close friends Sam and Sly. Sam and Sly saw that Hunt was dead and hurried to help the others. "So Knight we meet again." "This time I will not lose!" Crescent stormed at Knight. Knight had a long sword called the Lance Sword. He swung it at Crescent only to leave Crescent on the floor. "Now I am going to finish you off like I should have done years ago." Knight raised his Lance Sword into the air with the point at the end. Crescent was about to be finished off. "Lightning!" A bolt of lightning came crashing down on Knight. He was stunned. Sam and Sly jumped into the air and shot Knight in the back. "Crescent finish him off now," yelled Sam. Crescent arose up and yelled, "Force know my fight release the light, Crescent Blade Attack!" A crescent shaped blast hit Knight in the stomach and killed him. "Leena what happened to Myth?" "Well you know, I just killed him." "Yea with the help of us," Jett and Videl said together. Archie and Blaze fought to the finish. Archie wasn't giving up now. Slash! Boom! Bang! Archie dodge the attacks with his gift. Archie raised his bladed bow and fired. He had missed. "Need help their Archie," the rest of the Guardian Force said together. Everyone gathered his or her strength together. "Force know are fight release the light, Guardian Rays!" The Guardian Force shot a massive blast at Blaze. When everything cleared he was dead. The Guardian Force had finally completed their mission. "Archie are you going to live here with us now?" Sam really wanted to know they had become close friends. "I have nothing at home, my family is dead, well I can't say that now." "Why can't you say their dead Archie," Leena asked. "Cause I have all of you now. We are the Guardian Force."  
  
After many years of battle, the Guardian Force brought peace to Spectra. Now there are no more worries. Just a happy simple life.  
  
The End 


End file.
